The invention relates to a structure for a vehicle seat, which structure comprises rigid structure components which form cavities and comprises a foam structure which at least partially fills the cavities.
Such vehicle seats are generally known. For example, the German laid-open specification DE 102 14 476 A1 and the German laid-open specification DE 103 21 289 A1 respectively disclose a frame composed of hollow profiles and a backrest of a vehicle seat, with a foam being arranged in each case in cavities of structural elements. Furthermore, the German laid-open specification DE 10 2004 043 860 A1 and the German laid-open specification DE 197 46 164 A1 respectively disclose a backrest for a seat and a material combination having a profile which is hollow at least in sections, with a foam being arranged in cavities of structural elements. Furthermore, the German laid-open specification DE 42 08 150 A1 and the German laid-open specification DE 197 27 907 A1 respectively disclose a backrest for a vehicle seat and a method for filling cavities in workpieces or semi-finished parts. Furthermore, the German patent document DE 40 28 895 C1 and the European patent application EP 1 591 224 A1 respectively disclose a foam body for partitioning body cavities and a device and method for noise damping in cavities of vehicles. Furthermore, the patent DE 10 2006 014 538 B3 discloses the arrangement of a cable in the interior of a tube on a motor vehicle seat, and an elastic body for a line bushing is known from document DE 198 17279 A1. Furthermore, document DE 36 36 113 A1 discloses a method for forming a foamed mass in a cavity, DE patent 23 03 289 discloses a vehicle seat having a shell which supports a seat back pad, and document DE 37 14 588 A1 discloses a safety seat back beam composed of plastic.
It is disadvantageous in the known vehicle seats that, in part, the cavity is always completely filled or else only a partial filling of the cavity is aimed merely at improving the acoustic properties.